


Text

by Markslut



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Briefly mentioned Johnny, Haechan Dom Bottom, JOHNNY DADDY WORLD DOMINATION, M/M, MARK CRY BABY🥺, Mark Sub Top, Sexting, Very short one ok I’m sorry, YAAAS JOHNNY DADDY, poly relationship perhaps...?
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markslut/pseuds/Markslut
Summary: 😇~
Relationships: Johnny x Haechan, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Markhyuck - Relationship, johnny x mark
Kudos: 30





	Text

  
李楷灿有时候也给徐英浩发短信，或长或短的句子里偶尔会夹带着含音频视讯的消息，这些通常是李马克，是李马克作为主演在视频里露面。

他总是不太好意思看镜头，被举着摄像头的李楷灿捏住下巴转过来后就是一脸要哭出来的表情，抿着嘴，皱着眉头，满脸苦大仇深，李楷灿看到就觉得好笑，非得追问李马克我欺负你了吗，嗯？欺负你了吗？他把镜头贴到李马克湿漉漉的眼睛上，还贴到李马克湿漉漉的嘴唇上。年长一岁的男孩在大多数情况下都不肯回答，可是有时候视频里出现的他又满脸湿乎乎的，交错的泪痕从眼下延伸到鬓角，李楷灿让他对着镜头打招呼，李马克也说不出话来，只会一下一下的发出促狭的叫声，李楷灿就把手掌覆在他的胸口，有点没轻没重地捏揉，乳头夹在手指中间恶意地挤压，小一岁的弟弟接着就批评李马克没有礼貌，对着哥哥也不叫人，说徐英浩不喜欢没教养的孩子。李马克、我的马克哥——敏亨，那我们敏亨呢？我们敏亨是不是乖孩子，要不要做乖孩子？

李马克实在是羞于启齿，他小声地讨好李楷灿，根本顾不上冷冰冰的镜头，他拉着李楷灿的手指含到嘴里，眼睛红红的，嘴唇也肿肿的，李楷灿把手指抽出来后就在李马克的屁股上赏了一巴掌，李马克浑身紧绷，示弱道东赫，东赫，想射。

有的时候李楷灿允许李马克插入，但是跪坐在他身上的时候便摁住李马克胸口限制他的行动，他自己的喘气声也很急促，却依旧比李马克游刃有余的多。他们在徐英浩的床铺上做爱，把徐英浩的便服从衣柜里扯出来铺得乱七八糟，李楷灿把插在李马克腿间的玩具再度调高了两档，在听到第一声惊呼后自己也跟上了动作，李马克这时候就又开始掉眼泪，他神志有些模糊，伸手去捉李楷灿放在他胸口的手，又偏头去嗅散落在枕头边上的徐英浩的衬衣、徐英浩的卫衣、和徐英浩的短袖，洗过的和没洗过的，全都被自己和李楷灿弄得皱巴巴。Johnny哥会生气的，李马克红着脸小声地说，他结结巴巴的，作案人员二号正从床头柜扒来了手机，李楷灿听到后嗤笑，灵活地打开讯息软件的同时夹紧了李马克，他录了几段，挑了最满意的一篇给徐英浩发送了过去。

李马克处于fucked out状态的时候最漂亮，就算自己的阴茎现在是插在弟弟身体里也是一副受不了的样子，他做什么都这般可爱。简短的视频里有三秒是对准了两个人交合的下腹以下，李楷灿花了两秒钟慢慢上移镜头，最后的八秒就光是上半身蜷缩起来的李马克，怀里抱着用好几件徐英浩的常服卷成的团，埋在衣料之间的侧脸只露出紧闭的眼睛和皱起的眉头，他的脸颊红得过头，无端的生出些宿醉的感觉，李马克贪恋地闻着衣服上零星半点的属于徐英浩的味道，看起来醉的不轻。

怪可怜的。李楷灿的声音从后方传出来，同时还有突然变得更加明显的蜂鸣声，他随即掐断了视频。

徐英浩在已读界面显示出来的十三秒后打来了电话，李楷灿一接起来就撒娇地喊他哥哥，用的是女性才会使用的称呼，李楷灿的声音好特别，他叫了第一下，音调抓得软软的，尾音又拖的好长，就连李马克听了都有一股从尾骨腾升而起的酥麻感，阴茎顶端又忍不住吐水。李楷灿的第二声哥哥用来控诉，他跟徐英浩抱怨李马克，说李马克好笨，木头脑袋，跟弟弟上床都不专心，又笑嘻嘻地问徐英浩没有立刻打来的原因是不是又把视频看了一遍，哥也硬了吗？我们敏亨是不是很漂亮？

李马克不知道徐英浩跟李楷灿说了什么，他只知道李楷灿的腿根突然在片刻的沉默后变得紧绷，他突然夹得好紧，李马克明显感觉到穴肉的吞吐都变得更加热情，李楷灿脸颊也跟着泛红，咬着下嘴唇对着电话嗯嗯不知道在嗯什么，他被徐英浩的三言两语撩拨到情动的更加厉害，李楷灿兴奋得有些发抖，腰也跟着晃起来，从浅浅的吞吐后到重重的挤入，李楷灿后来开了免提把手机扔在李马克耳朵边。自己俯下身来两个手肘撑在李马克两边，摇晃着臀部在他的阴茎上抽动。李马克这下又受不了了，屁股里还插着正在工作的按摩棒，前面的李楷灿又咬得紧，他忍不住要并拢膝盖，十指掐入李楷灿的腰间。李楷灿亲他的下巴，舔他的脸侧，还去咬他的耳垂，李马克听不清楚徐英浩的话了，满嘴胡乱呻吟，一会叫东赫、东赫，一会又叫John、Johnny，最后脚趾紧绷射进李楷灿肚子里时才恍惚地听见了徐英浩带笑的一句good girl。

  
做完后他们就在徐英浩的床上睡着，李楷灿在李马克射精后抓着他的头发要求李马克帮自己舔出来，李马克累的要死，一倒下就睡得头晕眼花，醒来的时候却总是比李楷灿更早一些，他摇摇晃晃的去浴室清洗时还缓不过神来，站在淋浴喷头下把头挨在冰凉的瓷砖贴面上发呆。李楷灿总是在这个时候摸进来，李马克拍不掉李楷灿又摸到他腿间的手，只能可怜兮兮地一边喃喃道不行了一边被摸到失禁，他射不出什么东西了，花洒喷出的水流拍打在地砖上，李马克也跟着滴滴答答地从身体里往外漏着水，他丢脸的要命，混着噪杂的水声又从嗓子里挤出一声哭腔，然后就被贴在背后的李楷灿转过头来接了一个长长的早安吻。


End file.
